disfandomcom-20200214-history
James
Prince James is the tritagonist of the Disney Junior series Sofia the First. He is the twin brother of Princess Amber, the older brother of Sofia and the Prince ofEnchancia. Background Physical Appearance James is a young boy with fair skin, blond hair and hazel eyes. His promenient outfit is a white vest with a green tie and jacket, brown pants, white stockings, and black lassless shoes. Personality and Traits Unlike Amber, James isn't vain at all and is very helpful to Sofia. However, like Amber, James is very easy-going and exhibits behavior that isn't normally seen in Royalty. Also like his father and twin, James is naive when it comes to magic due to not really understanding it. Role in the Series Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess James first appears when Miranda and Sofia arrive at the castle. James accepts Sofia as his new little sister and Miranda as his new mother immedeately. He is further elated when his father announces that Sofia will have a Royal Ball in honor of her Royal Debut. The next day at Royal Prep, Amber convinces James to give Sofia a ride on the Enchanted Swing Set. James does so and the swing ride sends Sofia sailing into the water fountain. James instantly realizes that Amber tricked him into wrecking Sofia's chance to make a good first impression and feels guilty for humiliating Sofia especially after Zandar lets him have it. When they get home James tells Amber off. For the next few days Sofia avoids James and the other kids and dedicates herself to her studies. James is able to see that she is struggling and wants to help but she refuses him everytime. On the day before her Royal Debut Ball, Sofia is having tea with her villager friends Ruby and Jade. Having had enough of Sofia avoidng him, James comes over and pours the tea for her to the delight of Ruby and Jade who swoon over him. Sofia asks him "What are you doing here?" in a way that reveals to James why she is avoiding him and he apologizes to her and helps her prepare for her Ball. He also tells her about Professor Popov's dance class, unaware that Amber is spying on them. At dance class, Sofia is sent bouncing around the class. When she gets back up and gives Amber a nasty glare James realizes what's going on. When they return to the coach, Amber claims she gave Sofia trick shoes by mistake and James sees through her lie. That night, James confronts Amber telling her he knows she gave Sofia the trick shoes on purpose because she's jealous that eveyone likes Sofia more than her and tells her that because of what she did he likes Sofia more than her too and storms out. Later, he becomes one of the many victims of the sleeping spell that taught Sofia not to mess with magic. When he wakes back up, he is surprised but happy to see that his sisters have reconciled. He dances with his mother and then his whole family. Sofia the First James is a major character in the series. While he means well, he has shown from time to time to be somewhat of a rule breaker, irresponsible and a bad sport withSofia always there to try and get the best out of him. James has shown numerous times to have a habit of being disobedient when it comes to rules. Most notable in "A Royal Mess" when he breaks the window Roland made for his mother as a gift. He tried to hide what he did but his ideas only increased the damage. By the time his parents arrived and saw the window completely destroyed, he was about to tell his father what happened only for Sofia to step forward and take the blame. Letting his sister take the blame left him feeling guilty until finally confessing the truth. Despite being irresponsible he remains as a supportive loving brother towards both Sofia and Amber, as well open minded and able to come down to earth whenever things get out of hand. James is shown to like sports, specifically Flying Derby and Ice Hockey. In "Just One of the Princes", James helps Sofia learn how to ride a flying horse and accomplish her goal in becoming the first Flying Derby princess, despite everyone telling her that it is not meant for princesses and his own concerns. Eventually James and Sofia won the try out race and made the team. From this point on, James and Sofia become quite the best of team-mates when working together, but in "Tri-Kingdom Picnic" and "Enchanted Science Fair" James has shown on rare occasions to be competitive and determined to win at anything which can sometimes get out of hand. During the Tri-Kingdom Picnic, James is shown to be both a sore winner and loser: Whenever he won something, he bragged and rudely rubbed it in the other kids' faces and whenever he lost, he throws a tantrum and demands a do over which he backs up by making a bunch of excuses up. This behaviour often upset Sofia and his friends to the point where they did not wish to play with him anymore until Sofia helped James learn good sportsmanship. Sofia Sofia is a little girl with a commoner's background until her mother marries the King of her Kingdom and she suddenly becomes royalty. Sofia learns that looking like a princess isn’t all that hard, but behaving like one must come from the heart. Prince James and Sofia, though not having been siblings for long, already share a sense of trust, care, and love. Amber Amber loves her family, especially her father, King Roland II; and her twin brother, Prince James. And while she is holding onto her old haughty, vain, and spoiled behavior, Amber is steadily improving as a princess and a person. She and James care deeply for one another, but are at odds at times when their differences (Example: James is sporty and Amber's not. Example: Amber's vanity interferes with James's sense of sportmanship.) get in the way. King Roland II He is regal and imposing yet kind and welcoming. He cares not for background but rather for character, and he was happy that Sofia accepted him as her new father. He and Prince James share a typical father-son bond, and he doesn't spoil his son. Queen Miranda Miranda is a warm and caring woman, she deeply loves her daughter Sofia, and was happy to become a new mother for James and Amber, to whom she hopes to be the opposite of the wicked stepmother cliche, and she truly loves her husband, King Roland. Prince James is polite towards Mirands, and has started opening up towards her. The two are forging a path towards a true mother-son bond. King Roland I King Roland I is the grandpa to Prince James and Princess Amber, he died when they were both at a young age so they do not remember him that well. Gnarly Gnarly is a Troll who's lived in the caves beneath Castle Enchancia for most of his life due to a misunderstanding between his people and King Gideon. Sofia first introduced the troll to James, and now they are respectful and friendly towards one another. Trivia * James is younger than Amber by seven minutes. * James is going to be the next King of Enchancia. * James enjoys cookies - they are the only things that brought him to the tea that the girls were having, and he ate all of the swan cookies that Amber and Sofia had planned for the tea party. In general, he likes eating. * He loves chocolate cake, as revealed in "Two Princesses and a Baby". Amber also revealed that he picks chocolate cake every year for their birthday. * He gets more cake on his face than in his mouth, as revealed by Amber. * James has an obsession with cannons because, as revealed in "Sidekick Clio", he loves making things explode. * James experienced his first transformation when Cedric accidentally turned him into a toddler in "Two Princesses and a Baby", but had no memory of the experience. * Amber and James used to have water fights when they were little. * He and Amber have a "royal twin song." * He dislikes peas, as revealed when Sofia tried to feed him some. * As revealed in "King for a Day", James is very good at gymnastics. * Both his pets, Rex and Freedo, are known to cause trouble while creating problems for James. * James plays the bagpipes, as revealed in "Her Royal Spyness". * For the first season he was voiced by Zach Callison, but he is replaced by Broadway Star Tyler Merna due to Callison working on the Cartoon Network show Steven Universe.